who are you?
by wolves lover
Summary: olivia is the daughter of a man with a lot of enemies. what will hapend when her mom and brother decides to live in La Push. what happend when Embry imprints on Sam's little sister? or when leah meets a guy? and why olivia heals so fast? and her brother is so storng? and why does her father knows Carlisle? whay are they so danm mysterious?
1. Chapter 1

New Story

Liv's pov

The last thing I remembered was getting in the car with Gabriel and driving beck to my home in sunny Florida. Now I'm in a hospital bed, I saw rain through the window and my head hurts like hell. I felt a warm hand holding mine. I squeezed it a little and looked up to the guy holding it. He smiled at me and said "the Sleeping Beauty decided to wake up, ha?" I looked at him, confused. He asked me how I feel. To be real I felt like crap, my head hurt, my lungs ached every time I breathed and my left leg was in a cast.  
"I've been better, what happened?" I tried to get up and then saw a half open curtain, two huge guys were standing there, a women and someone else was lying in bed. I took a deep breath and when looked at Liam, he still hold my hand and looked at me a little worried, I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to start talking. He looked at the window for a few seconds and then looked at me. He took a deep breath and asked "do you remember getting in the car with Gabriel?" I nodded quietly and he continued "well someone sabotaged the car. You were at the highway, driving about 50 miles per hour. Gabriel tried to stop, but he couldn't, you bumped into another car. Gave didn't make it. Dad get you transformed here, near Seattle." I looked at him with compassion. He and Gabriel were close; I squeezed his hand again and said "I'm so sorry. He was your friend, and a good person, I liked him. Are you ok?" he looked at me with a sad smile and said "I'll be fine. Dad caught the bastard; he makes him regret for been alive." I smiled and said "sounds like Max."  
Liam kissed my forehead and said "the doctors said you were lucky, you were in a really bad shape when you got to the hospital. They thought that you won't make it through the night" he looked so scared, so sad. He took a shaky breath. I took my hand and run it through his face, I smiled at him and said "here I am and surprise I'm alive and in a few days I'm gonna kick sum ass" he laughed a little and then turned to the door. I did the same and sew a beautiful girl with a short hair; she wore a yellow tank top and torn jeans. The look on Liam face was priceless. The girl probably notices him staring at her, she turned to look at him and blushed slightly, and then she walked to the other people in the room. I couldn't help it; I looked at Liam with a huge smile on my face. I never saw him looking at a girl like this. He finally looked away and saw my face. "what? Why are you smiling like that?" I looked at him with innocent eyes and asked "like what? I'm just smiling. Is this a crime? "he just roll his eyes and kept sneaking glances to the girl.

Leah's pov

When Sam called me he said that Molly wants to see me. Apparently she was angry with Sam. He told her he was engaged to Emily, my cousin. But I get over it, I know he can't do anything about his feelings, he imprinted on her. I was really mad at first but I love Emily and I know she wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose. And she tried to push him away but it only hurt them both. Molly was Sam's little sister, her mom convinced her to go to her aunt for a year or two. She came beck two days ago. She tried to climb on a tree in the woods and fall. I found her and took her to the Cullen's, Carlisle took care of her. I don't know why but I started trust him, maybe it's his personality he just… so like a human. When I got to Molly's room I notice a guy staring at me, I looked up and saw amazing green eyes glaring at me with a look I couldn't read. I felt my cheeks warming. I turned and walked over to Molly ignoring the looks Sam and Embry sanding to me.  
"Leah! I'm glad you here. Tell everyone in the room to get out; I want to be with you." I looked at her smiling and hugged her.  
"I'm glad to see that you feeling better. But I don't want you to be so rude to your brother nor my cousin" she looked at me surprised and said  
"he damped you for your cousin, the one who was your best friend and you telling not to be rude?!" I set on the bed near Emily and said  
"if I'm not angry at Emily or Sam then you shouldn't either" Molly shook her head and said "I can't believe that you say that. You were together for almost 4 years and you just going to forgive both of them for what they did to you?" I took her hand looking at Sam and Emily  
"can you see how he looks at her? How she looks at him? The love between then. Can you honestly tell me that me and Sam ever looked at each other like that?" she was quiet for a few seconds and then looking at Sam she said "how? How the loving caring brother I remember two years ego, the one that never would have hurt Leah, how did he did this to her?" her voice broke a little and tears appeared in her eyes. "I want to be along. Now!" I looked at her surprised of her reaction I opened my mouth but before I could say anything she yelled "get out now! Everyone!"

Liv's pov

I heard the girl in the bed near mine screaming at everyone to get out of the room.  
"I have a surprise for you." My mom said pulling my attention. I looked at her waiting for her to go on. She got up of here sit and want out of the room all the people who were with the other girl got out as well with sad faces. My mom got in after a mint or two with someone else behind her.

ראש הטופס


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody, soo this is the second chapter, i just finished it and i really hope you like my story so far.

i do not own any original twilight characters

Chapter 2

My mom came in to the room after a minute or two and someone was behind her I tried to get up a little to see who that was and herd the high, sweet voice of Alice  
"don't ! It will hurt like hell" I smiled and knew she was right  
"Alice! OMG I missed you so much! I can't believe it!" she came giving me a gentle hug  
"I'm so sorry! I should have seen what was going to happened. I.. you here because I wasn't looking, I got so confident after almost a year and half nothing was happening and so much thing happened here. I'm so sorry" she talked fast and her voice broke in the last sentence and her eyes was so sad I smiled at her taking her hand and said  
"It's not your fault, you weren't the one who sabotage the car and as can see I'm feeling great!" my mom set on the sofa near the wall and just looked at us I heard Alice laughs  
"you look like crap" I laughed happy she's honest it hurt to laugh I guess she saw I'm in pain cause she held my hand and said  
"Carlisle will be here in a few minutes." I was a little surprised at first but then I remembered he was a doctor and they lives somewhere near Seattle.  
"Great! Ohh Alice... do you know when this stupid cast will get off?" Alice looked on the door blindly for about 20 seconds  
"The cast will get off tomorrow and you will have to wear an elastic bandage on your ankle to help with the pain"  
"So you the doctor know ha?" a voice said behind Alice it was Carlisle she laughed and said  
"Me? Never"  
"Carlisle! I missed you! How have you been?" he came to hug me and said  
"Better then you that's for sure. Beside I'm the one who need to ask you that."  
"well, I'm feeling good so you can remove the cast," I said hopping he would believe me  
"nice try. But I already heard what Alice said. I want you to tell me what's hurt and when I want to see if you can walk." I rolled my eyes and said

"I'm fine." I tried to get up but Alice holed me in an iron grip

"We can see you in pain. And Edward and Emmet are here so if you won't tell us what hurts you won't see then" she looked at me with determent look in her eyes. Then added " and we have a new addition to our family. I'm sure you will love her but… if you won't collaborate I'll just ask then to go home." Damn she knows which buttons to push I sight in defeat and said to Carlisle what hurt

"I'm sorry I can't give you pain killers… you react badly to them. You were sleeping for three day in a row"

"yes yes whatever. Now can I see everyone?" I asked with big pappy eyes. Everyone laughed and I saw Emmet Edward and a little girl with long bronze hair hiding behind Edward. I had a huge silly smile on my face. "Hi! What are you standing there like that? I want a hug! And introduction to the new addition" the girl moved a little and I saw her face. I was I complete shuck. She looks so much like Edward he smiled at my thoughts and said

"she is mine" I didn't know what to say. I open my mouth and closed and then opened again asking with a whisper

"h-how?" that's all I could say. Then I shook my head and smiled a bigger smile then before "it's doesn't matter. Now.. give me a damn hug" they breathed in relief and hugged one by one.  
"So... This is Renesmee my daughter" the little girl smiled at me worried  
"OMG you so cute!" my voice sounds like a tweet, her smile got bigger and she put her hand on my check, it was like I heard her say 'you too' but she didn't move her lips. I'm sure I looked really composed because that haw I felt _what the hell just happened?!_ I looked at Renesmee she smiled and like befor, I heard her saying ' it's like haw dad read minds or Alice sees the future' "Ohh cool" I muttered to myself "So… how old are you?" She thought for a second and said "I look about 8 but I only lived a year" "Really?" _So is she ever going to stop growing_? I thought knowing Edward can hear that I'm thinking. Gad I just met the girl and I'm already care about her "Yes, in less than six years" Edward answered "Ok know that everyone said hello we need you to get out" Carlisle said while pushing everyone out of the room "But I want to stay and get to know her" I heard Renesmee says in a cute little voice "Then you can come after Carlisle go" I said and a little yelling, I wasn't sure if she have a sharp hearing like the rest "Ohh and Olivia… it's not a hospital" I heard Edward yelling _wait what? What did he meant when he said it's not a hospital?_ I thought to myself and looked over to Carlisle and my mom "It's our home. We can't risk someone seen us, we are here for a long time and people started to notice that we don't grow old so they don't know that we here" Carlisle said in a whispers "Ok, come on, I need to see if you can walk" I wanted to ask who was the girl in the bad next to mine but it was obvious he was changing the subject. He helped me get up so I was sitting and then I put one hand over his neck and the over one in his I saw my mom getting up and then she was near me ready to cache me any second know I got up putting most of my weight on my good leg. "Good know I'm holding you so don't be afraid ok?" Carlisle said in a calming voice I shook my head in agreement and took a step forward it hurt but I could handle it. I took another step and look over at Carlisle "Can I try walk along?" he thought about it for a second, then took a step beck saying "Don't try too hard," I nodded and the slowly took a step to the door I hold the bad to keep me balanced I glared at my mom and saw she was nervous "Mom I'm fain, don't be so worried it will make you look older" she looked at me and released a worried laugh. I looked over to Carlisle and asked "can I go down? I want to say hello to everyone, plus it's really boring here." He laughed a little and reached his arms, I looked at him confused "You in the second floor and while you're doing great you can't go down all the staircase" I thought at it for a second "Whatever. Ohh does this hot girl that was in the room before still here?" I asked remembering I want to get to know the woman that made Liam look the way he did when he saw her "Leah?" he asked me as he carried me downstairs "yes, why?" "Umm no reason, just curious" "Right" Carlisle carried me in a human speed so my mom won't freak out, when we got to the living room I saw Jasper right in front of me I yelled his mane and reached my hands so he could hug me he took me from Carlisle arms and spin me around "No, don't!" I said laughing he laughed too and said "Still chicken I see" I punched his shoulder slightly "I am not!" "I missed you! Why the hell the only times you came is after someone tries to kill you?" "You see, that the only positive thing about been a walking target" I said then he put me on the cache near Rose, I hugged her and then I got introduced to Bella, Edward's wife. Renesmee came over holding the hand of this hug hot guy and behind him another guy and the beautiful girl from before  
"Olivia, that's Jake" she said pointing to the guy who hold her hand "Seth, and the 'hot girl' you were asking is Leah, Seth's sister" I blushed a little, embarrassed that they heard me "Ya, hi nice to meet you all" I said politely I looked at the one who was apparently Seth, he looked at me with a wired look and then a hug smile appeared on his face then heard Rose saying "Ohh Liam so going to freak out" I looked at her confused asking why, she ignored my question asking me what I like more doges or cats, I answered without thinking "Doges" "I like this girl already" the one called Jake said and the smile on Seth's face gone bigger. He was kina cute, I saw Edward smiling and asked in my thoughts _why would Liam freak? And why did Rose asked me what I like must? And where is Liam?! _ "I can only answer one of those questions" _I'm waiting _ I continued talking to him in my thoughts. Seth Renesmee and Jake set on the floor near my seat "Liam is sleeping upstairs" "What about the other two?" I asked Edward with an angry face. "you're from the Quileute tribe right?" that question came from my mom, she looked at Jake, Leah and Seth they nodded surprised "well I have answer for one of your questions," my mom said looking at me "the legends tell about the spirit warriors, I won't tell all of the story, but where were one spirit warier that got stuck in the spirit world, things happen and somehow he entered into a wolf, the wolf became a man because the feelings he felt were human, and ever since the man could transform from a man to a wolf. His children could do the same when they got to a certain age, they fought the cold ones and protected the tribe" all of the people in the room were in complete shock "how do you know about it?" the question came from Jake

Please review favorite and follow I would love to hear ideas and answar questions


End file.
